Gone Till September
by bigherb81
Summary: Ron finds out about Kim and Shego's relationship and decides to leave for Yamanouci for the summer. Upon his return everyone notices a change in him especially the ladies. Sort of a KiGo fic told from Ron's point of view. Rewrote ch. 1


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other movie or song that I may reference or quote along the way in this story. So deal with it!

_Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction I don't know where I am going with it exactly so I don't know if it's humor or drama or romance or what. The most basic thing I can say about it is that it is a KiGo fic from Ron's point of view mostly, also it takes place before "So The Drama" I would say roughly two weeks before the dance. For those reading this for the first time thanks and to those who are reading this again that may have gotten a reminder I decided to tweak the first chapter a bit. After a comment and reading it myself I found it a little lacking so to all who read it please enjoy._

Gone Till September

With the fast paced and frenzied actions of mall patrons it is almost heaven when a certain Club Banana employee gets 30 minutes to herself to unwind in the food court. As the young African American female slumped in her seat, feeling the mental and physical fatigue of a long day, she simply watched the hordes of people shuffle noisily along through out the many stores of the mall. With the crying kids and screaming parents she has had to deal with through out the day she rubs her temples in an attempt to clear her mind while thinking out loud.

"Stupid dance," Monique grumbles "I swear I hear one more person bring it up I'm gonna lose it. Bad enough I haven't found a date yet, I'm stuck doing doubles due all the girls getting dresses." she complains to no one.

Out of the corner of her eye she catches a certain lanky and freckled blonde wandering around like a lost puppy.

"Hey Ron! Why don't you come over here and keep me company for a little while," Monique shouts "that is if your not too busy."

"Hey the Ron-man is never too busy…for a lady." he says doing his best Barry White impression. As Ron makes his way to the table and takes a seat Monique notices that he is bit more fidgety than usual.

"Ron you seem…out of sorts, spill what's going on?"

Ron rubs the back of his neck and looks around trying to avoid the gaze of his only other female friend, who for some odd reason knows him fairly well. "I don't know Mon it's just….well…have you seen Kim around today?"

Monique raises an eyebrow and smirks knowingly at Ron "Oh I get it finally steppin up to the plate and letting her know how you feel huh?"

"Well something like that. I figure that I would ask her to the dance and see how it goes from there, also it'll help me make a decision about this summer."

After hearing this and seeing the look on Ron's face she is now extremely intrigued and asks "What's happening this summer? You thinking about going to camp or something?"

With a visible grimace Ron replies "Please Monique! Can we not say the C word! Way to many bad memories I have yet to deal with." After composing his self a little with a mantra learned in therapy Ron continues. "Truth is I have a chance to go to Japan for the summer to…develop some…'latent talents' of mine."

Taking a little time to mull over what "latent talents" Ron could be talking about and begins thinking "I doubt anyone would pay for him to go across the planet for video games. Definitely can't be academics." She chuckled at this thought then it suddenly hit her the only other thing he was good at besides crafts. "Oh so your going to do a summer culinary program to develop your cooking skills a little bit more."

"Uh yea culinary program…that'll work lets go with that." Ron said nervously

"So what are you gonna be there learning how to cook 'Iron Chef' style or something?" Monique asked as she rested her chin in her hand looking at Ron with renewed interest and anticipation for more information.

"Yea I'll be getting put through my paces while there that's for sure," Ron laughed nervously, "but that's why I need to talk to Kim and ask her to the dance. If I find out that there is possibility for something to happen between us I would like to spend the summer trying to build a little more of a foundation and put off the…uh…culinary school for another year."

"That's sweet," she said placing her hand on his and looking into a pair of innocent brown eyes that she couldn't help but get lost in a moment. Finally shaking it off she continued, "but we are talking about you here so no surprise there." Monique said with a smile as she noticed the blush creeping across the blondes features making his freckles stand out just a bit more. "Unfortunately I haven't seen Kim at all today or that often come to think of it, I just figured she was spending more time with you on missions."

Ron sunk a little bit more in his chair and cast his gaze down at the table. "That's just it I haven't really seen her around too much lately either. I mean the missions seem to have stopped and when I see her at school she seems like she's not even there like her mind is some where else." Ron began to nervously shred a napkin on the table creating a small pile and continued. "Not only that when I try talking to her before or after class she seems like she's in a rush to get away. It's the same at practice I only get as far as 'Hey KP!' before she waves and takes off. It's almost like she's avoiding me."

"I don't think that she's trying to avoid you," Monique said rubbing his shoulder reassuringly, "it could just be…no…well maybe."

Now confused as well as nervous Ron looks desperately at his friend, "What? Come on tell me, don't be like that Mon."

"Well you don't think she's crushing on somebody new already do you?" Monique said with a hint of concern in her voice. She knew how Ron felt about Kim and with him finally ready to take the plunge to ask her to the dance and tell her how he feels if she was crushing on someone else Ron would keep his feelings to himself yet again just so Kim could be happy.

"What already!" Ron shrieked now visibly shaken by the statement. "I thought I had more time!" he whined, "Oh man I didn't think it was that I thought that something was happening at home." After his brief outburst and calming a bit he settled back into his seat and slumped again. "Aw who am I kidding I just wanted to believe that. I mean all the signs were there I just didn't want to believe it. I guess I missed my chance yet again." He then rested his chin on his hands with a look of depression and utter defeat on his face.

"Oh hell no!" Monique flashed her temper getting the better of her she slammed her hands on the table while standing up startling Ron out of his funk. "You listen to me Ronald Dean Stoppable," Monique said as she pulled him out of his chair by the collar of his shirt and held his face close to hers as she began to lecture him, "you are not going to pull this 'as long as she's happy' shit again you hear me! Listen if you have feelings for her then she has a right to know this, even if she is crushing on someone else! If you keep putting off telling her how you feel just because she has a new crush and on top of that leave then you are gonna lose her do you understand this?!" Ron just nods fearing that if he speaks too soon he'll be broken into pieces by the angry young female. "Then you get your goofy white ass over to her house and let that girl know how you feel!" She screamed not noticing the attention that she was drawing to the two of them.

"B-but she wasn't…." Ron tried to stammer out.

"Then you wait dammit! You love this girl right!" Monique shouted more of a statement than a question and drawing the attention of even more mall patrons, causing a bit of a crowd to form around them.

"Y-yea"

"I can't hear you!"

"Yea" Ron said gaining a bit more confidence standing a little more.

"Louder dammit!"

"Yea!"

"Sound off like you got a pair Stoppable!"

"FUCK YEA! I love her!" Ron screamed

"Then go let her know that!" Monique said releasing his shirt.

"Hell yea I'm gonna go tell right now!" Ron shouted and before either knew what happened Ron grabbed her face and planted a deep kiss on Monique's lips. Both of their eyes shot wide from shock and they both began to blush furiously. "S-sorry I kinda got caught up in the moment."

Shaking off the shock of what just happened she just replied in a frighteningly monotone voice, "Just go Ron."

"Thanks again Mon!" Ron shouted as he turned to leave the mall.

Still in a slight state of shock at what just happened Monique slowly began to notice that the little scene drew a bit of a crowd she felt embarrassed and angry. With her rage winning out yet again she shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE **YOU** STARING AT!?!?" This caused the crowd to disperse and begin circulate through the mall once more. Before she took her seat again she looked at her watch and realized she was about to be late. After fighting her way through the crowds and making it back to work she began to muse over what just took place and thought to herself, "I do want him and Kim to work out I do, but hell if she doesn't want I'll gladly take him for myself to find out what happens when he gets **really** 'caught up in the moment'." Her blissful thoughts of the goofy blonde were soon interrupted a customer with a question.

"I really like this dress I wanted to know if you have it in a smaller size. I just got asked to the Junior prom." A young dark haired girl inquired. Monique couldn't help but notice that the shirt she had on looked as though it belonged to the girls baby sister. The way it fit so tightly showing off the obvious best part of her personality. She also noticed that the girl opted not to wear a bra in the air conditioned mall, but figured as tight as the shirt was it was good substitute.

In her mind she repeated over and over again, "Keep it together girl you've made it this far don't lose it now." Then taking a deep breath and putting her best faux smile she responded, "One moment let me check in the back for you miss."

On her way to the back she heard the girl shouted to her "Yea I really like this guy and I figure a smaller size will really make my boobs stand out."

At this Monique just dropped her head shaking it slowly from side to side and said to herself, "Can I go home yet?"

* * *

As the sun shines brightly in the sky giving way to a beautiful spring afternoon just one of the many reminders that summer is just around the corner. We make our way to the destination of our blonde hero, the seemingly empty home of red haired teen hero Kim Possible. Throughout the empty halls of the home can be heard gentle moaning and panting of the girl in question, as it seems she is not alone in her room on this day.

"Oh god yes!" Kim moans loudly, "You know with as much crap as you talk it still amazes me how good that tongue of yours can be at times." She admits breathlessly.

"Well Kimmie just hold on there and I'll show it's not just the tongue that can do good." Shego said as she returned her tongue to its previous task. Gently gliding her tongue over Kim's moist swollen opening while taking care to pay special attention to Kim's ever hardening love button causing a shudder throughout her body. Noticing the reaction Shego continues to gently suck and nibble on Kim's clit she then slips her fingers into Kim's quickly moistening opening and begins to slide her fingers in and out till she finds what she's looking for. Once she finds that tender spot inside of her lover Shego then takes her free hand to Kim's breast and begins to fondle gently squeezing her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Kim is then wracked with a bolt of pleasure that shoots throughout her entire body causing her back to arch and as she opens her mouth to scream in pleasure it is choked of as she loses her breath in the process and begins to pant heavily. She then grabs a handful of her lovers raven colored locks and then screams breathlessly, "Oh god please Shego don't stop! Don't stahhhp!" And her body is wracked with the pleasurable bolts of the orgasm she sits up slightly as her body tenses. As Shego feels her love muscles tighten around her fingers from the orgasm she continues to slide them in and out at a quickened pace lengthening the orgasm and causing more of Kim's sweet love nectar to gush forth onto her waiting tongue and fingers. As Kim flopped back onto her bed and finally started to come down Shego began to suck the remaining nectar from her fingers and Kim's opening. She then moved up Kim's body making sure to rub up against her along the way and planted a deep passionate kiss on her quivering lips.

"I love the reactions I get from you princess," Shego said in a sultry whisper after breaking the kiss but not moving too far from Kim's lips "they always get me so…wet." With that Shego leaned in for another kiss subtly sliding her tongue into Kim's mouth pleased to see her return the favor. As both tongues intertwined in a sensual dance in the lovers mouths they finally and begrudgingly parted long enough to catch their breath.

"Mmmmm I love how I taste on you, but I could do with a little of your flavor on my tongue now." Kim says as she breaks the kiss. She then turns Shego gently onto her back and begins to kiss and gently bite her way down Shego's firm and waiting form. As she reached the nape of her neck she gently bit hear and then brought in her lips and began to gently suck on her neck eliciting a soft moan from Shego. From there she made her way to Shego's breast gently biting the massive green orbs and running the tip of her tongue around the dark green areolas causing her nipples to stiffen, at this Kim took one of the nubs into her mouth gently biting and sucking while gently tweaking and pinching the other. This caused Shego to moan louder and writhe from the pleasure and stroke Kim's hair. With that Kim raised from Shego and begin to kiss and gently tongue and bite her inner thigh getting a further reaction from Shego. Kim then feels pulling on the back of her head and she looks up at Shego's face. "Enough with the prelims princess I'm ready for the main event!"

Kim just giggles at this and then looks at her and says, "Well since you put it so nicely how can I refuse." With that Kim takes her tongue to Shego's swollen and dripping womanhood as she goes to work with her tongue she coaxes out a lengthy moan from Shego with this Kim smiles and continues. She uses two fingers to open up Shego just a bit more and slides the tip of her tongue along the length of her opening from the bottom to her clit which she then teases with her tongue causing Shego's body to quake with ecstasy. At this reaction she then slips two fingers into Shego's dripping womanhood and begins to slide them in and out at a slowed pace at first slightly spreading her fingers to massage the walls while running her fingertips along the top gently rubbing the g-spot causing Shego to pant and sweat faster. "Oh fuck yea Kimmie just like that ungh! Go faster! Please God go faster!" At that she begins to suck harder on her clit and move her arm at a frenzied pace while subtly twisting her wrist as her fingers go in and out. "Uhnnnn! That's it right there I'm gonna Ahhhhhhh!" Shego feels her whole body tense and shake as she is wracked with a massive orgasm as Kim removes her fingers and proceeds to lap up her sweet juices as the pour from her swollen opening. As her orgasm slowly begins to subside and she starts come down Kim gets up and flops down next to Shego and looks her in the eyes. "I guess you can do anything, because I have never came like that with anyone else." Shego says as she places her forehead on Kim's

"That's good to know," Kim then leans in and kisses Shego lovingly on the lips as she parts she looks deep into the other set of emerald eyes. She then says almost in a whisper "now I won't have to worry about you running off on me."

Shego bites her lower lip then rolls her eyes and sighs almost annoyed. She then turns away and rises from the bed and begins dressing, "I'm glad that you got all these 'feelings' for me there princess but…" before she can finish her thought she feels a pair of slender yet strong arms wrap around her from behind, and notices a set of delicate hands slowly zip up her jumpsuit. Shego just drops her head and fights a losing battle to hold back the river of tears threatening to break free. As she grasps the hands that on her zipper she allows herself to be pulled into an oh so welcome embrace and then begins to speak softly through tears with a shaky voice, "I care about you so much Kim, but this is not a conventional relationship not just because we're two women. I'm a super villain wanted in mostly every part of the globe and you're a world renowned hero. We can't exactly go clubbing or on a casual stroll through the mall on a shopping date hell I can't even take you to Bueno Nacho without having to look out for the cops." Shego unable to hold back any longer finally dropped her defenses and begin to let her emotions fully take hold as she wept openly for what felt like the first time in many years.

Kim turned Shego to face her and then placing her hand gently under her chin she lifted Shego's face to meet her gaze. She then took her thumb and gently wiped away the tears that had made their way down her face, she then lightly kissed her and then gazed at her with love and compassion residing in her sparkling green eyes. This calmed Shego a bit then what Kim said next brought on tears for a completely different reason, "None of that matters to me you're what makes me happy and that's what matters." Kim smiled widely she then embraced Shego and buried her face into her flowing black locks and continued, "If we want to dance I've got a radio, if we want a shopping date we've got internet, and as far as a dinner date we can always order in just as long as its **you** I'm doing it with." Shego couldn't help but laugh a little at the thoughts of two of them doing all of these outdoor activities as a couple of hermits "Besides with all the help that you have given to me and GJ lately it'll be no problem for them to clear your record and we'll be able to do all that stuff…and then some." With that Shego wrapped her arms around Kim's neck and allowed herself to be held.

Just outside Ron finally made his way onto Kim's block the whole time speaking to himself in a low whisper as he made his way to the Possible residence, steadily rehearsing what he is going to say to Kim when she finally made it home. "Ok I'll wait in her room and as soon as she comes in I'll be like 'KP we need to talk'. No, no, no that's way to serious I've gotta play it cool stay loose keep it natural more 'Yo! KP! You, me, dance what do you say?'" Ron then let out a loud groan, "I can't say that she'll think I came down with something. I just gotta speak from the heart and be honest and say 'KP…Kim look there is something that I want to tell you and I think the best place for that would be the junior prom so would you please go with me?' Yea that's perfect." Ron happy with the results of finally figuring out what to say and being so deep in thought he had noticed he was right in front of Kim's house. "Ok here goes everything!" and with a deep breath he made his way to the door.

Shego finally broke the comfortable silence in the room, "You know that dancing thing doesn't sound like a bad idea there Kimmie." She then pulled away slightly still maintaining the embrace and smiled suggestively and continued, "I wouldn't mind having my pretty little princess giving me a well deserved lap dance." Kim couldn't hide her smile as she began to blush slightly. So she tried her best to sigh and roll her eyes as if she was offended. With that both women began to laugh. As Shego started to calm down a thought crossed her mind suddenly, "So have you told the sidekick about us yet?"

Noticing the door was unlocked Ron decided to let himself in. Once inside he realized the house was empty and was a little confused. "If everyone is gone then why would they just leave the door unlocked?" Ron began thinking to himself, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the faint sound of someone talking. "I guess someone is here. It sounds like its coming from upstairs, maybe KP is finally home." With that Ron made his way to the stairs welling with nervous anticipation with every step he took the whole time thinking to himself, "Alright moment of truth time Ron-man don't choke." The closer he got to the top the voices became clearer and it sounded more like a conversation.

"He has a name you know," Kim says defending her friend then dropping her gaze a bit as she continued, "and no I haven't exactly gotten around to telling him yet." Then letting out a deep sigh and with just a bit more guilt she continued her confession, "Truthfully I've been kind of avoiding him so I wouldn't have to tell him."

"What!?" Shego says surprisingly annoyed to both women. She then pulls away slightly while leaving her hands resting on Kim's shoulders. "All you talk about is how much he means to you, god knows why, and how you don't want to lose his friendship and all this other crap about the trust you two have with your no secrets rule and you still haven't told him yet!" Shego now visibly angry and slightly shaken by the revelation. Kim still a little surprised by the reaction places her hands on Shego's forearms and slowly rubbed them to try to calm her.

At the bottom of the staircase leading to Kim's room Ron heard the second voice though it was familiar he had trouble placing the voice through the door. He then quietly made his way to the door and slightly cracked it open enough to peer inside. "Oh god no!" He exclaimed in a heavy whisper so he wouldn't be noticed right away. He was shocked to see Shego standing there with her hands raised and Kim's hands placed on her forearms. "KP's in trouble! I gotta think of something fast!" He began to think frantically of what he could possibly do and was thus to preoccupied to hear the rest of the conversation between the two.

"I didn't know you would get so tweaked about me not telling Ron of all people." Kim said still slightly confused about the situation.

Shego just sighed and replied in a near whisper, "I'm sorry it's just I know how close the two of you are and you not telling him it makes feel…I don't know that your kinda…**ashamed** of me." Shego said slightly dropping her gaze.

"Hey that is not true and don't ever go thinking that," Kim said in a reassuring tone that brought Shego's gaze back to hers. Seeing her beautiful green eyes light up at this confession Kim continued, "but this is Ron we're talking about and he is not the most rational thinker in the world. Don't get me wrong he's a sweet guy and he would never fault me for my lifestyle choice, mainly the fact that I chose this lifestyle with my former arch enemy." She then looks up and sighs, "But he is my best friend and I can't keep this from him forever. Besides better he hear it from me than anyone else right?"

Just then outside the door Ron finally formulated a "foolproof plan" to save Kim. "Ok I bust in their tackle Shego and give Kim enough to get out. Then before Shego rips my heart out and feeds it to me Kim will come back and save me! It's perfect! Alright Ron-man time to be a hero!" With that Ron raises up and turns to face the door and readies himself to charge in. "Don't worry KP I'm comin."

"Well you've got a point their princess just be sure to tell him soon." Shego then takes her hands from Kim's shoulders to have them rest just beneath her jaw line gently cupping her face in her hands. "Last thing we need is…" Just then Shego's thought is interrupted as the door burst open and Ron runs in screaming in a blind charge directly at Shego.

"Ron!" Is the only thing Kim can do as he catches both women completely off guard.

In that moment he manages to surprise and tackle Shego away from Kim. While he holds her down he is still a little shocked that it worked as desperately holds on to the wrist of the thrashing super villain. Shego then screams, "Get the hell off of me sidekick before I hurt you!"

"Not a chance psycho," Ron screams back "how dare you attack Kim at home when she's vulnerable! That's low even for you Shego!" Ron then turns to face Kim and shouts, "Hurry up Kim and get…dressed?" In all of the excitement Ron and Kim had both failed to notice that she wasn't dressed. "KP I didn't know she caught you this off guard!" Ron and Kim both begin to blush furiously and Ron instinctively moves his hands to cover his eyes. "I am so sorry KP I didn't know you weren't decent." The whole time Ron is trying to apologize and explain himself he fails to realize that he is still seated on a totally annoyed Shego who's temper is rising quickly along with the flames on her hands. "I saw Shego and her hands were and your hands were and I…whooof!" Ron was suddenly cut off by a large blast of green energy right in his chest which sent him flying through the door he just came in through and down the stairs into the hallway below.

"Shego!" Kim yelled as she turned an angry gaze to the green woman picking herself up and dusting off.

"What I warned him!" Shego growled, "Its not my fault he was to stupid to move! Besides it was only impact I didn't hurt your little friend…badly."

"We'll talk about this later!" Kim snapped back as she threw on a bathrobe and rushed down the stairs to the hall to check on her friend. Taking his head gently into her hands and resting on her lap she began to call out, "Ron! Ron! Say something, let me know you ok!"

"Of course I'll take that grande sized KP." Ron said dazedly before passing out and snoring loudly.

"Oh thank goodness." Kim breathed out in relief and visibly relaxing as Ron continued to snore.

Shego finally made her way down the stairs coming up behind Kim and loudly snoring Ron. "Well look on the bright side there princess," Shego said leaning over two of them, "he finally knows about us."

Kim just sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

_End Chapter 1_

_A/N: Don't forget to review my story and remember to be brutally honest. For what is life with out a little brutality. Its boring as hell that's what it is! So lay it on me I'm a big boy I can take it. Literally I am a big boy I'm a big ol' fat guy so I can take a few harsh words. Hope to hear from ya soon bung._


End file.
